Waiting, waiting, always waiting
by TikeULike2010
Summary: Tina and Mike are settled in adulthood, she's a speech therapist and Mikes a professional dancer, sharing his love with the world. Mike soon proposes but that's not the only surprise that was in store for the couple, as they learnt Tina was expecting.


Tina and Mike were twenty three years old and as much in love as they were back in high school. Mike had followed his dream and became a professional dancer and Tina had became a speech therapy counsellor. Both loved their jobs and were content with life.

One morning Mike had taken Tina by surprise by proposing to her, he had tied the ring to the strap on her shoe and fastened the buckle in place. So when she went to put them on before work, she would see the ring proudly on display. It felt right, he was deeply in love with her and they had been together since they we're sixteen years old.

Tina got up at 7am, blurry eyed and proceeded to get ready, Mike watching her with a careful eye as she pottered around getting ready for work. The moment she went for her shoes, he was right behind her, his breath held. When she noticed the ring, he was already on one knee behind her "Mike this isn't?" she asked her breath catching in her chest as she muttered the words. The moment she turned around and met his gaze, Mike already had his answer. seeing her tear filled eyes, only confirmed his suspicions. She took a few moments to try and compose herself and slow her racing heart back to a normal rhythm but she was failing miserably. She threw herself into Mikes arms, knocking him to the floor. "i love you Tina, its always been you" he beamed proudly "will you marry me and be my wife" "yes" she squealed with delight as Mike unfastened her shoe and pushed the ring onto her finger "its so beautiful Mike" she gushed taking in, its beautiful clarity for the first time. It was white gold with a ruby heart gracing the centre and it was perfect, just like her.

Soon the planning for the big day was under way and the wedding was set for the following year. Both we're blissfully happy about making that commitment to each other, it had been a long time coming and Mike was kicking himself for not asking her years before. They were made for each other and Mike had always known that.

Tina had been feeling under the weather for several days now and couldn't put her finger on what it could possibly be. She felt an uneasyness in her stomach constantly and felt ill all the time. One morning nausea over swept her and she just about made it to the bathroom before her body heaved over the toilet bowl, emptying the contents of her stomach "not again" she protested aloud, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She closed the door, as quietly as possible not wanting to wake a sleeping Mike.

Once the penny dropped she gasped, she couldn't be could she? "I know what it is" she whispered to herself. She was late, and weepy and just not her self. That morning she had cried during an advertisement for toilet rolls. After several pregnancy scares over the years. She always kept a testing kit in the bathroom cabinet, because she always liked having her suspicions confirmed right away to save herself the worry and stress of thinking she was pregnant when she was not.

She took the testing kit out of the wrapper her hands trembling, as she did it. She took a few calming breaths and tried to steady her nerves. There was no way she could pee on it in her current state. Once she had calmed herself, she followed the instructions on the box carefully. The test said result in two minutes but by the time she threw up yet again. Tina slumped to the floor, her kit making contact with the tiled floor as she was now situated there and there were two lines staring her in the face. She kept reading the instructions over and over and over again, because she could not believe what she was actually seeing right in front of her eyes. "oh my god I'm pregnant" tears fell down her face at the realization that she was pregnant and she was carrying Mikes baby.

She wanted to go and tell Mike the good news. He was sleeping and looked far too peaceful and with that in mind she decided to tell him at the family get together that night. Mike and her had discussed having children of their own several times over the years, so there was never any question as to whether or not she would keep this baby. Her mind was reeling, but atleast she had a reason for her being violently ill in the mornings and something more sinister was not happening.

Tina tried to come up with creative ways to break the news "I've got it" she whispered climbing back into bed and wrapping her arms around a very warm Mike. She cuddled in deeply and rested her hand on the small swell of her stomach, this was great, great news and everyone would be so thrilled for them.

The day was painfully long and Tina found herself smiling and every now and then when her back was turned or Mike wasn't looking she rubbed her stomach affectionately, already so attached to the little life growing inside of her. She knew Mike would probably be shocked but happy, if their previous experiences with false alarms were anything to go by.

She helped with preparing the dinner and let Mikes sister in on her secret. She brought her body closer to Maria's and whispered "can you keep a secret?" Maria broke into a smile, she already knew. She had been pregnant herself and seeing the uneasy look on Tina's face, as she fought off neausia reminded her of herself all those months before. "I want a nephew" she whispered into Tina's ear "I'll see what I can do about that" Tina giggled. "Can you put this on your little man?" she handed her a t-shirt she had recently purchased for a near by shop "oh I see...that's good way to tell everyone" she picked up the babbling 6month old and proceeded to dress him in the shirt 'I'm going to be a big cousin' graced the front. Everyone started guessing who could possibly be expecting with every resounding no and scowl or "as if" comment everyone finally turned to face Tina including Mike. She was situated the the door way of the other adjourning room. A small smile etched on her face "it's Tina" Mikes mother Julia Pipped up, looking over at her future daughter in law. Tina nodded her head gently before Mike ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms. "hey why didn't you tell me?" he whispered in her ear. "you would have been surprised anyway right?" she replied. Mike showered her with kisses, his hand caressing her stomach gently. "put her down Mike that's how she's ended up pregnant before the wedding" Mikes brother pipped up before everyone started laughing and screaming and just being insanely happy for the pair of them.

Baby's were a blessing to them, and this was certainly news to be celebrated. Tina had to admit she loved the attention they were currently lavishing on her. Everyone making sure she was seated comfortably and during the meal her plate was slightly bigger than it usually would have been.

A celebration ensued Tina opting for soda instead of wine "Tina we're having a baby" Mike grinned at Tina, looking at her proudly "you're even more beautiful with my baby inside you" he whispered giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. He let out a contented sigh as he realized that his life was going to change for the better soon him and Tina would be Married and have a family of their own.

With each passing week Mike felt his anxieties growing. He was going to be a father and him and Tina would be a family. Will I be a good father to our child? he thought to himself, of course he was doubting his abilities he had never been a father before and all of these feelings were new to him. Tina on the other hand was totally calm, she was just enjoying her pregnancy. It was special and she could never take that for granted. Her skin was glowing and Mike could never get over how beautiful she looked and the changes currently going on within her body. Tina had no doubts that they would be great parents, what was the alternative? Mike was also great with his nephew and that eased some of her anxiety. She knew it was different because his nephew they could hand back and this baby would be theirs forever.

Today was their twenty week sonogram. They had, had a long discussion before hand about wanting to keep the baby's sex a surprise until Tina delivered. "you're beautiful Tina" Mike told her as she finished getting ready. "I'm a whale Mike" came the reply as she looked at herself in the bedrooms full length mirror. Mike smiled and chuckled under his breath "you've definitely grown the past few weeks baby" Tina lifted up her top exposing her pregnant stomach "i mean look at this thing, if I get any bigger I won't fit through the doorway" she giggled, mike joined in with her and wrapped his arms around her waist "you, you're absolutely perfect" in all honesty she was all baby and the weight she had gained was in her breasts and stomach and from the back you would not know she was expecting at all. "Aww Mike, you always do know just what to say" she kissed him softly as Mike finished getting ready.

They started the drive to the hospital, both of them were both nervous and animiated at the same time. She drank her weight in water and had to pace the waiting room, at the pressure now on her bladder. A sigh of relief came over her as her name was called. Laying on the bed, they tucked a piece of cloth over her trousers and Tina lifted up her top as high as she could get it. So high the material bunched up at her face. She couldn't help it and flinched feeling the cold gel being applied to her stomach, practically holding her breath as the sonogram got under way. The paddle began moving around, gliding easily over the swell of her baby bump. There was their baby on the screen and image of utter perfection. Tina started welling up a combination of hormones and seeing their baby's beautiful face. It's rapidly beating heart. Mike held her hand in his staring at the screen in total awe. Falling in love with the baby him and Tina had created together. He had never seen anything more beautiful than this, it was him and Tina and nothing could be more beautiful than that. "this baby won't keep still" The sonographer exclaimed. Tina found herself laughing, before she pointed to Mike "Blame this one" this scan was meant to take forty minutes, they were still in there ninty minutes later because junior just wouldn't co operate. Mike and Tina didn't mind because it meant they got more of an opportunity to see their unborn baby "that's our baby" Mike was now welling up to, he had managed to hold this back for so long. "we need lots of pictures or my family will kill us" Mike said laughing nervously. The sonographer nodded in agreement with the couple "do you want to know the…" before she could finish they chorused together "no, thank you" they left utterly amazed at how baby like he/she was already with its perfect features and tiny fingers and toes.

The weeks of her pregnancy were flying by, by the time they had decorated the baby's room in neatral colours creams and browns. They had started putting money aside for the baby, making sure they were financially stable for when the baby made its appearance. Tina had worked right up until the thirty eighth week of her pregnancy and after another night of restless sleep due baby's constant was willing to try anything, absolutely anything for some relief. It was as if Mike could sense her uneasines and he gently touched her stomach they both watched for kicks and movement both in total awe as Tina's stomach moved along with the baby's movements. All of a sudden her stomach started jerking violently and she began to laugh loudly "junior has hiccups again" her doctor had assured her that hiccups were normal and it was due to the baby inhaling anmiotic fluid in preparation for breathing on the outside world. Mikes face was alive as he watched the vigorious movements of Tina's stomach, he was beyond excited now and really looking forward to taking this journey with her.

The due date was just around the corner. Mike cuddled into her and rested his head gently against her abdomen and could immediately hear the baby's heartbeat beating so quickly, like a galloping horse. He looked up at Tina with a smile "you nervous baby" "no, not at all" Tina lied trying to ease some of his concerns.

Due date came and went….

With each passing day Tina was growing more and more impatient. Soon she found herself two weeks over due and she was in an awful mood. The weight gain and pregnancy was really taking it's toll on her petite body.

She was laying in bed when a vice like pain suddenly struck. Her hand immediately clasped to her huge stomach. She took in a breath between her teeth and exhaled it.

Mike often joked about how was she even able to stand up now without falling over, because of how big she had gotten. The doctors had assured them that baby was a good size, active and healthy so that soothed her, she knew that juniors timing was not necessarily her own and so she waited for his or her arrival rather impatiently.

She got up and headed to the kitchen, putting the kettle on and as she filled the kettle, her waters chose that moment to break. She gasped at the gush of fluid that escaped her and the immediate pressure she could feel between her legs "oh my god I'm in labour" she exclaimed. After waiting so long junior was now in a hurry "Mike" Tina screamed out. Mike ran blurry eyed to the kitchen, before he even had the chance to speak Tina was already answering the questions he wanted to ask. "it's the baby, it's coming" she gasped as another contraction hit then another, they were so close together and Mike was panicking as he rang the ambulance, he had no idea what he was doing and they were meant to be doing this in a hospital with professionals.

Tina started to cry despite being over due she was now feeling totally unprepared. Mike was still on the phone with the ambulance, when it soon became apparent baby was not going to wait around. "ahhhh" Tina screamed. "shush babe it's going to be alright" Mike cooed softly "you did this to me" Tina said grinding her teeth and gripping his shoulder tight. She was right but how could he argue with her at a time like this.

Mike was terrified, he had no idea what he was even meant to be doing, the ambulance operator was giving him advice but it was all blurring into one in his panic. "I need to push" Tina cried out, tears streaming her face "don't you dare not until the ambulance gets here" Mike told her "think of other things" it was instinct and Tina went with it. "oh god it hurts" She arched her back crying out with the pain, as she started to push. Mike was scared to look but he was suddenly brought round by the notion that he had to check between Tina's legs, to see how close the baby was to being delivered. The ambulance operator needed to know, so he could give further instructions. "I can see it's head Tina..It has hair". "hair?" Tina smiled before another contraction took that away. She kept pushing with all her might and soon the baby's head emerged, following closely by the rest of it. Mike lifted up the newborn onto Tina's chest, as big cry escaping such a little person, resounded around the whole kitchen.

Tina and Mike joined in with their own tears, both over come with emotion and the dramatic turn of events. Mike ran for a towel and swiftly wrapped the baby, he used a shoe lace to tie off the umbilical cord as he knew that the baby would not breathe properly whist still attached to Tina. In all the stress and commotion, Mike had forgotten to check if it was a boy or girl "oh my god" Mike gushed "it's a boy Tina, we have a son" Tina smiled broadly "Hello Harry Michael Chang" she exclaimed putting her finger in the baby's hand and him grasping on so tightly. They were both so in love with each other and the new life which had just only begun. Mike kissed her repeatedly, so proud of everything she had just done.

Soon the ambulance people arrived and Mike watched them as they entered the house "you're a little late" Mike joked gesturing to Tina and the wrapped up baby cradled in her arms. They checked over mother and baby and all seemed great for such a speedy delivery. They put the baby on the weighing scales, a soft squawk escaping him as his little body made contact with the cold scales. Tina's eyes began pleading with them, to just give her back her baby "8lbs 10oz" the doctor called out writing down the baby's weight. They took Harry's vitals and everything was just perfect with him, he was breathing regularly and was a healthy pink colour. Tina and Mike looked at each other upon hearing how big Harry was "no wonder you were so big T" Mike told her his hands tangling in her hair before he kissed her forehead as gently as he could "thank you so much for my beautiful son" Mike beamed proudly, as he looked over Harry and took in his beautiful features."he was worth it Mike, he's so precious" They were every bit the proud Parents, but Mike felt an overwhelming proudness because he had delivered him and helped him into this world.


End file.
